Triangle
by deekim
Summary: Ketika dirimu terjebak diantara dua orang yang kau sayangi dan harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka, mana yang akan kau pilih? Seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu atau seseorang yang menginginkan kau pergi dari kehidupan rumah tangganya yang sudah diujung tanduk? / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / SLIGHT! YESUNG X SNSD YURI / YAOI / BISEX


" **TRIANGLE"**

 **Cast:**

 _Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)_

 _Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)_

 _Kwon Yu Ri (Yuri)_

 **Rate:**

 _T to M (maybe)_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance – Drama – General_

 **WARNING:**

 _Bisexual – OOC – Typo – etc_

 _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ IT!_

.

.

.

 **G**

Suasana hening sedang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang berisikan sekitar seratus orang. Mereka yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sedang menantikan dua orang yang akan disatukan dalam ikatan janji suci pernikahan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka lebar, menampilkan sosok pengantin pria yang saat ini memasuki ruangan besar tersebut. Keheningan pun mulai pecah dengan suara musik orkestra yang begitu indah. _Tuxedo_ hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat begitu sempurna, dengan langkah kaki yang begitu mantap berjalan menuju altar. Tersenyum tipis pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

Selang beberapa menit setelah pria itu sampai di atas altar, kini giliran sang pengantin wanita yang muncul di ambang pintu ruangan. Berjalan begitu anggun dengan tangan yang di apit oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah kandung wanita tersebut. Gaun putih nan panjang yang dipakainya terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan mampu membuat orang-orang yang sudah lama menantikan kehadiran mereka tak mampu berkedip. Kini, ia telah sampai diatas altar. Ayah sang pengantin wanita menyerahkan tangan kanan putri kesayangannya kepada pria pilihan anaknya itu, mengatakan sepatah dua kata terakhir sebelum ia turun dari altar.

Acara pernikahan keduanya pun dimulai. Pendeta mulai melakukan pemberkatan dan memanjatkan do'a kepada kedua mempelai. Tiba pada acara puncak, pendeta mulai menanyakan pertanyaan sakral yang harus dijawab oleh mereka.

"Kwon Yuri, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai suami dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia!" ucap sang pengantin wanita dengan lantang.

"Kim Jongwoon, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Kwon Yuri sebagai istri dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?"

Kini giliran sang pengantin pria yang menjawab, namun ia sengaja menundanya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas panjang, berharap ini adalah jalan terbaik yang pernah ia tempuh didalam hidupnya.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." jawab sang pria yang sekilas terdengar begitu ragu.

"Dengan ini aku resmikan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri."

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorak penuh kegembiraan dari para undangan yang hadir kini meramaikan suasana ruangan tersebut. Sepasang suami istri yang baru saja disahkan itu kini melangkah bersama menuruni altar, menuju sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna hitam pekat seperti kopi yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu. Sesampainya didepan mobil, Jongwoon membukakan pintu untuk Yuri kemudian berlari kecil menuju kursi pengemudi. Dari dalam keduanya mulai melambaikan tangan kepada para tamu sebagai tanda bahwa acara hari ini telah selesai.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Rumah ini benar-benar sangat indah!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukai rumah ini! Gomawo oppa!" balas Yuri senang sembari memeluk erat Jongwoon.

Saat ini Jongwoon dan Yuri sedang berada di rumah baru mereka di daerah Myeongdong. Rumah yang khusus Jongwoon beli sekitar dua bulan yang lalu untuk mereka tempati berdua dan ia beruntung ternyata Yuri menyukai rumah ini. Segala desain interior yang ada di rumah ini adalah ide Jongwoon, dengan konsep sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegan dan sekali lagi Yuri menyukai semua yang ada dirumah ini.

"Sudah puas mengagumi hasil kerja kerasku?" tanya Jongwoon pada istrinya. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau membuatkan makanan untukku? Aku lapar."

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu sebagai imbalan dariku. Lebih baik sekarang oppa mandi, aku akan memanggil oppa jika masakanku sudah selesai." jawab Yuri sembari tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Jongwoon pun membalas senyuman itu. Membiarkan Yuri memasak di dapur sedangkan dia menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Pria itu memasuki sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, kamar yang akan ia bagi bersama Yuri. Tentu saja karena mereka kini adalah sepasang suami istri.

Jongwoon merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menutup kedua manik gelapnya dan menghela nafas berat lagi, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di gereja beberapa jam yang lalu. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu payah.

" _Jika saja aku punya keberanian untuk menolak semua ini..."_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hi! I'm back! Adakah yang merindukan kehadiran saya setelah sekitar dua tahun lebih hiatus? DEE IS BACK EVERYBODY! Masih tetap dengan YeWook yang selalu menjadi THE ONLY ONE OTP IN MY LIFE, masih tetap dengan 'alay'-nya dan masih tetap dengan FF yang sepertinya tidak berkembang sama sekali(?) XD

Kali ini saya membawakan prolog jadi jangan di protes kenapa pendek :3 dan tolong juga jangan protes apalagi bash kenapa cast-nya ada Yuri unnie dari Girls' Generation. TBH, she's my bias and we have a same birth date *oke gak penting*. Bagi yang bertanya kenapa Ryeowook belum muncul, tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya XD

Btw saya berencana membuat FF ini dalam beberapa chapter yang mungkin agak sedikit membosankan tapi saya usahakan untuk update ASAP karena kalo kuliah saya sudah aktif sepertinya agak susah *maklum udah semester 5*. Yah pokoknya kalo respon bagus pasti saya update kilat ^^

Oke, seperti biasa...

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

 _ **P.s: Follow me on Twitter and Instagram woonnims xP**_

 **\- DEE KIM -**


End file.
